


Sparks Of The Dreaming

by stxrgxzer



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: College AU, M/M, immortal au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7342666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrgxzer/pseuds/stxrgxzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jack starts a new college, he doesn't expect his type of people to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Sucks...

The move had been tiring for him he realized that his homeland had been so much prettier than America... So much more scenic and natural. Every thing here was forced, and hurried. He felt forced to do everything within a time limit.

Okay, so yeah, maybe he didn't follow rules. Maybe he wasn't any better than the common delinquent. But he had standards out the wazoo. Most of them had been met when he saw their huge house. One that hadn't was college.

UFD was the most prestigious school in America, and almost the third in the world. It had classes on everything from Sound Engineering to Ph.D In Doctoring.

Jack had received an offer from the dean of the college to attend at half the cost. Jack's father had know the dean's husband while he was serving in the marines.

Moving into the dorm wasn't as bad, but considering his roommate had got first choice at the bed they wanted, he was stuck with the door closest to the door. That one was of his ticks. He always had to be away from the door.

The first thing he noted was the posters in the corner of the room, 'Oh fuck... He was damned...' He thought.

He made to unpack and realized that everything else in the room was semi-normal. Posters of different bands some of which he recognized, others he didn't.

He got out his clothes and shoved them, in a semi-neat fashion, into the closet. He laid down on the unclaimed bed and slid his black and white headphones on, turning on Twenty One Pilots he hummed along.

The door opened and a person walked in, Jack had fallen asleep about an hour before.

The young adult rolled his eyes disdainfully. He frowned deeply when he noticed the slow ride and fall of the other ones chest.

He walked over and shoved the sleeping man.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" Jack yelped and sat up stick straight, hitting his head on the way up.

"Chill out. I'm not gonna hurt you." The boy stated, he had red hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Jack narrowed his baby blues, "Who the hell are you?"

"Mark. Aka your roommate." He rolled his eyes arrogantly.

"I hate ya already." Jack huffed.

Mark scoffed and stood up walking over to the mini-fridge in the corner of the room, "The feeling is mutual... I don't like you much either."

"It's not my fault you're an asshole." Jack sighed.

"You don't know me..." Mark growled.

"From what I do know!" Jack groaned, he sat up in his bunk and crossed his arms.

"From what I know you're a emo fucker, with no personality, and you blame your own damn issues on everyone else." Mark barked out.

Jack sat there, mouth and eyes the size of saucers, and thought. 'Was that really him? Was he really the stand-offish?'

Jack was about to thrown an insult back when a knock was heard at the door. Mark glared at Jack and went to open the door, when he did a girl walked in.

She was absolutely stunning, her black short overalls had a skeleton painted on them, they conformed to the curve of her hip as they weren't there. She was sporting a white crop-top and some velvet pumps with golden spikes on the side. Her hair was dark brown almost black and her eyes where a striking blue.

"Mark," She yelled throwing herself at him, "Oh it's been forever!"

"It's only been a week Gabe." Mark grinned.

Jack thought at first he had heard Mark wrong, had he just called that girl Gabe? There was something horribly wrong with her parents. There was also the fact that Mark seemed smitten with her.

Gabe looked over and grinned, "Hi there! You must be Jack! Mark's roomie?" She smiled, showing off her stark white teeth, sticking out her hand in the process.

"Yea... And ya are?" He said taking her hand and waiting for her to shake his.

"Gabrielle Ariana Downs." She winked. Even her name was beautiful, he brought her knuckles up to his lips and kissed them. She blushed and giggled.

"Well then... Thank you." She said as she fake curtsied.

"Of course, me lady." He grinned.

Mark was standing on the sidelines as jealous as he could be, what was his issue... Oh right he didn't know that Jack liked boys. Especially ones like Mark who played hard to get.

Gabe turned to Mark and pecked his cheek. "I gotta go find my roommate, you two play nice." She grinned, as she left.

Oh this was not going to be okay.


	2. Do I Like Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is caught of gaurd when he finds Mark at a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the extreme wait... And the confusion... I hope you like this chapter!  
> I also wanted to say thanks for the many comments and kudos! This is my first officially published Fanfiction on a site made for them.... ~^.^~  
> This chapter is mostly a filler, I got the idea from Cartoon Junkie's drawing.

Only a few week later it happened, Jack saw Mark at a party. He had been dared to jump in the pool, Gabe had laughed as he had done it but got concerned after he started shivering. 

"Hey? You okay? You know I can get you back to your dorm." Gabe smiled, as she slurred her words.

"Nah. I'm good," Mark laughed turning to the host he yelled over the music, "FELIX?! WHERE CAN I GET A TOWEL!?" 

"IN THE ONLY BATHROOM THAT WORKS." Felix chuckled he was busy dancing with his girlfriend Mariza. 

Mark excused himself from the company of his drunk crush. He made the trek up the stairs and to the left he found the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and started drying off. 

Meanwhile Jack had asked his friend Matt where the bathroom was and found out it was on the second floor to the left. 

He walked in and saw Mark drying off, his muscles rippled with every move he made. 'Holy shit....' He thought. That's when he felt the heat in between his thighs, and his pants getting tight. 'Sssssshhhhhhhhiiiiittt...' 

He grabbed a pillow and threw it over his bottom half. 

Mark turned his head and narrowed his eyes, "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"N-Nothing..." Jack grinned cheekily. Mark shrugged and grabbed the only clothes he had which he had hidden in Felix's closet. He reached back and caught the collar of his shirt and pulled it off. Jack's eyes widened as he started to pull of his pants.

Jack darted into the bathroom and slumped against the door. He knew Mark wasn't drunk, but he was. Maybe this was a sick and twisted wet dream. He COULD not have a crush on his rude as s.hit roomie. He looked out and saw the bedroom door close. He heaved a gracious sigh and stood up. 

'Jack off to him...' He heard run through his brain.

'FUCK NO.' Jack gagged, his inner self was on the edge of killing his sanity...

'Fine... Whatever you think..' It growled, his boner was long gone and his chest throbbed with the beat of his heart. 

He walked back down to the main floor, told Matt and Ryan bye, and made a run for it. He got back to the dorm and spotted the fridge. He opened the freezer and pulled out a tub of ice cream. Comfort food. 

Jack had been asleep for a while, when Mark walked in and smiled at his sleeping form.


	3. •Creatures Lie Here Looking Through The Window•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out who Jack's counterpart is and who exactly this Gabe is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so all my chapters so far have been very short and I regret that. I will try to write longer chapters in the future.

"Jack-a-booooy?!" Gabe sung as she stepped in the room. Jack looked up from his phone and yelped in surprise as he was met with two ocean blue orbs. 

"Shit Gabe... Ya all most gave me a heart attack." He chuckled, breathlessly. 

"Look... I gotta tell you something." She said, looking down at her lap, "I just don't want you to think I'm odd." 

"What is it, Gabe?" He said, he was wondering what she was gonna tell him. 

"Well... You see I.. I... I'm not normal." She spat out, glaring at the floor as if it had done something wrong.

"If you're lesbian, good for you... Tha floor ain't gonna fix whatever's wrong." He chuckled, her glare silenced him as it was turned on him. 

"I-I..." She paused as if she physically couldn't continue, "IamanangelfromheavenandGodsentmetowatchoverMarkbuthehasacrushonmeandthatssortofillegalinheaven." She barely spoke the last part, Jack stared at her, slowly shaking his head. 

"Wait... What?!" He asked, incredulously.

"I said, I am an angel from heaven and God sent me to watch over Mark, but he has a crush on my and it's illegal to make an immortal fall in love with you." She explained, more slowly.

"Okay... So?... Why do I need to know this." So many red flags had popes up in his head. 

"I need you to make him jealous!" She cackled.

"He doesn't even like- HES NOT EVEN GAY!" Jack spat, "How did you know I was gay?" 

"I dunno a feeling said it." She said her lips turning into a flat white line. 

"How?" He asked.

"I know a guy named Signe. I'll introduce you two tomorrow." She smiled. 

"Okay. I'll see ya around. Then Gabe?" He asked.

"Always." She winked.

She walked out and he cussed under his breath, this was not good. He could not help an 'Angel' it was against the rules.

'What do you think Jack-a-boy? Can I come out and play?' His inner voice spoke.

'Never! I have kept you under lock and key for the past ten years... Never again.' Jack snapped at it.

'I'll be outside soon, Sean.' It hissed his name as if it was poison that was lethal to Jack. 

'Oh no you won't, Anti. I cannot let that angel find out who we are.' Jack huffed, turning on his music he tried to drown out his counterpart. 

One thought slipped through, 'That we're the devil's son?'


	4. •Now You're Just Somebody That I Used To Know•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack makes new friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the feedback!

Jack was currently sitting in the campus Dominos, looking around for Gabe. He was tapping out the tune to 'Crybaby' by Melanie Martinez. He felt a gust of cold air hit the back of his head and he spun around, upon spotting no-one he turned back around to look forward and saw a small kid.

"Hey there, mister." The boy said, grinning mischievously. He had in an golden-yellow hoodie and black pants.

"What are you doing here kid?" Jack asked, rudely rolling his eyes. 

"I go to school here, the name's Norton." He said, gesturing with his hands.

"I'm Jack... You're like 7... How do you go to school here?" Jack asked, he was starting to think he was seeing things.

"Well ya see... I have this thing... And I can't really age past the outside age of eight... I'm really 19." He grinned, making him look almost his age if you didn't pay attention to his size.

"No, really though. You see imma-" He was cut off buy the sound of someone yelling Jack's name. 

"JACKKKKKKK," Gabe screaming attracting looks of annoyance and some of confusion, "I see you've met Norton!" She smiled brightly. 

"Yeah... He was gonna tell me something." Jack said.

"Probably that he's an antivirus. It's true." She laughed heartily. 

"Oh. Dang. I'm just a human..." He smiled, he had gotten good at lying. 

'Yeah right.' 

'Shut up.' Jack snapped. 

"Well now you're a human who is friends with an angel and an antivirus." Gabe said, sitting down next to Norton.

"Eh, where's that guy you said you where bringing." Jack asked, ignoring the comment in itself.

"Right here." He said, sitting down next to Jack. This man was extremely attractive, blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing eyeliner and had a very stylish fashion sense. Jaesus... Jack was already in love. His horn-rimmed glasses framed his sparkling eyes, as he spoke his plump lips moved in sync with the words. "I'm Signe, Gabrielle never properly introduced us." 

"U-Uh.. I-I'm Sean." He nodded, quickly spitting it out in fear that the would stuffer or make a fool of himself. 

"Beautiful..." He said one corner of his mouth, pulling up into a smirk. 

Jack simply blushed and looked away, he didn't feel anything other than attraction towards this man, still he felt as if he was forgetting someone or something. 

"So we're a thing now?" Signe inquired, watching Jack's face.

"For now I guess." Jack agreed.

His head didn't register the fuming Mark in the booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. It was impossible to stop this 'relationship', Mark knew the truth and he hated his beautiful friend for putting Jack into this situation. It wasn't her fault, she didn't know what Signe was.

He walked back to their dorm quietly singing a song that had popped in his head.

"I told myself that you where right for me, but felt so lonely in your company. That was love and it's an ache I still remember. Yet, you didn't have to cut me off! Make out that it never happened, and that we where nothing. I don't even need your love, you treat me like I'm no one and that feels so rough. No you didn't have to stoop so low... Have your friends collect your records and then change your number... Guess that I don't need that though, cuz now you're just somebody that I used to know." 

The tears sliding down his cheeks, and the extreme cold of the rain didn't mean anything. Not now that he had lost the person he wanted most. 

//Disclaimer, I have NOTHING against Signe! I love Jack and Signe irl. This is a Septiplier Fanfiction and this is important to the plot. I'm also sure that Mark doesn't hate Signe, although the I don't know that for sure. ;)


	5. •All My Friends Are Heathens•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack Finds Out Something Very Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Writers Block Kills Me~

Screams and panicked orders were flying around in the house, Jack was close to the breaking point. His much stress was not good, not to be slammed on top of trying to keep his counterpart under check. The idiot had been trying to get out more and more often, but this wasn't the reason for the panic.

A boy who was a ghoul in a human body was found a little over five minutes ago. His friends called him Yami, apparently he was British and had brown hair and brown eyes. Jack knew that once you let your counterpart out you couldn't change back. This poor boy had let his out in the most sinful of ways. 

Sexual intercourse. You couldn't have sexual intercourse with anyone if you are a ghoul, his parents obviously failed in this area of explanation. Yet, this isn't even the problem. 

The pixels and codes in his body were enough to let anyone, even mortals, know that there was one of the most deadly, serious, and extreme immortals running around on the campus. A virus. 

Viruses, if strong enough, could defeat even an antivirus. They were easily hidden in modern society with all the technology, and they took their job of taking other's lives very seriously. They didn't really have counterparts, they could become anything they wanted. The worst part was that you could tell this virus was upset, they kill because of emotions. 

"Holy crap, Jack." Signe breathed, watching the police clean up. 

"I wanna meet this virus," Jack said, he immediately covered it up with, "because I want to turn him in." 

'What the actual fuck Anti?' Jack snapped on the inside.

'Sorry... I bet he's hot.' Anti apologized Jack wasn't believing that his had happened.

"Look baby, I'll walk you back to your dorm." Signe smiled, "I don't want you getting into trouble." 

"Okay." Jack obliged. 

It was a quiet and quick walk back to his dorm. He kissed Signe goodbye and told him to be careful. 

The silent atmosphere of the room told Jack that Mark was out. He sat on his bed and turned the song 'Heathens' on. Mark walked in and threw up a peace sign at Jack. He moved over to his desk, his movements almost robotic.

"Hey are you okay?" Jack asked, moving his headphones off his ears and around his neck. 

"Yes." Mark replied quickly. 

Jack's suspicion was running high, Mark was acting off, "Are you sure you're okay? You're acting different." 

"I'm fine," Mark snapped, "L-L-Listen to y-your music." 

That was enough to confirm Jack's suspicions. 

"You aren't okay Mark." He stated simply.

"No. Okay. No I'm not." Mark turned around to face Jack and Jack saw the codes and pixels running through his veins on the left side of his body.

"Holy shit, you're a virus. The virus." Jack gasped.

"Yeah, just like you're Lucifer's son." Mark snapped back.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it?? Comments are wonderful things!


End file.
